fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
City Spirit
BACKGROUND On a main street in a California city there is said to be a spirit that you can come in contact with! The surrounding residents very commonly use this street and this tale has been told since the first construction of San Lorenzo. The reasoning for the Anna Wood’s restless spirit was because one night as she was making her way home she was struck by an on coming vehicle. Unfortunately the driver did not stop to see what had happen to Anna and was never held accountable for their actions. Possibly they did not see her cause it was late but whatever the reason, Anna did not receive justice for her death. This happen over 126 years ago. Given the lack of technological advancements the law enforcement could not find any evidence that could link anyone to the scene of the accident. Although the police could not apprehend anyone it is said that Anna may have taken things into her own hands. Over the years multiple strains of this story has been passed around and even witnessed by a large amount of the city’s natives. The most common one that keeps on circulating is that when you are on that road late at night, usually between the hours of midnight at 4:30 am, that you could experience contact from Anna. The ways that people often notice is that they abruptly hear their radio fade as if they turned off the sound but all you hear is a faint buzzing sound. You can try and fiddle with your radio by changing the station, turning the volume up and down, or even completely off but you will still hear the buzzing sound for about the distance of 5 blocks. Nowadays this is located almost in the middle of a small city where there is only one high school, that school just so happened to be constructed were Anna’s accident took place prior, which is why it is common to hear it from high school students. Another aspect that you would come across if Anna shows herself you is after the radio goes out you can often find yourself looking around for clarity and towards the end of the “haunted” area you would be able to see her for a sight second in your rear view mirror. Merely for a second but once spotted if you try to directly look out of your rear window she would be no where to be found. I’ve never encountered the spirit but a girl that went to that school made it clear with the passion behind her tone of voice that others have witnessed her. Although her spirit is not lethal to the people of the city SLZ she still has made her presence known after all these years but no one has figured it out! Warning Stay clear of the high school area late at night in the city of SLZ because you may encounter a little more than expected on a casual ride though the city. -Michael Cerros ' '